Printer apparatus, such as inkjet printers, include a printer carriage on which a printhead is installed. The printer carriage is moveable bidirectionally along a scan axis and enables the printhead to provide printing fluid (such as ink) along the width of the media. The printer apparatus is arranged to move the media through the printer apparatus along a media axis and thereby enable the printhead to provide printing fluid along the length of the media.